


To Not Holding Our Liquor

by wonderlandstreasurechest



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Adam is Team Dad, Australian Slang, Drunkenness, Gen, Xander Can't Hold His Liquor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandstreasurechest/pseuds/wonderlandstreasurechest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To not holding our grog-- what did you call it? Liquor!"<br/>"To not holding our liquor!"</p><p>During the third-annual Retro Ranger drinking reunion, Xander proves that he can't hold his liquor even a little. Apparently, drunkenness brings out the Australian slang in Xander's vocabulary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Not Holding Our Liquor

"No, no, nuh, nuh, no," Xander slurred, looking into his empty glass. Kira and Tori exchanged a knowing glance. "I couldn't," he insisted. "Couldn't... Well, I suppose I could. What the hell, right? Barman! Another round for my friends and me!"  
  
"Xander," Adam warned as his undeniably drunk friend was having difficulties controlling his volume.  
  
"You're right mate," Xander mock-whispered between laughs. It startled the entire immediate vincinity when he returned to his almost shout a moment later. "None for Grampie Adam, though! He's the driver!"  
  
"Which reminds me," Tori said, not as far gone as Xander, but certainly not sober. "You," she punctuated the accusation with a light slug to Adam's arm, "You had better be careful with my van, okay? I don't just let anyone drive her, you know?"  
  
"I know." Adam sighed, wondering how he'd ended up the designated driver, exactly. He looked around and felt incredibly out of place. The bar was full of twenty-somethings, including his friends, all in different stages of drunkenness. The loud music played a song he'd never heard, but Kira liked it, so he was sure it was all the rage. As, the next round was set in front of his three teammates, Adam silently wished it would be over soon.  
  
"Go slow on this one, okay, buddy?" Adam said, gently patting Xander's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, come on, dad," Kira burst out. "Let the man have some fun!"  
  
"Yeah, dad," Xander repeated. "Let the Xan-man have a ton!"  
  
"The Xan-man can't hold his liquor, can he?" Adam teased, deciding to put that nickname away for a time when Xander was easier to embarrass.   
  
"No, he cannot! He's off his face!" Xander exclaimed, holding his glass above his head. "To not holding our grog-- what did you call it? Liquor!"  
  
"To not holding our liquor!" The girls chorused before breaking into a fit of giggles.  
  
It was only fair that he take a turn as driver, Adam reminded himself, as it had been Xander's for the first two years of their yearly drinking reunion, and now that he was legal to drink, Adam admitted that the Xan-man did deserve a little fun.  
  
"I am officially cutting you off," Tori laughed, pulling the glass from Xander's hand and putting it back on the coaster.  
  
"What?" Xander whined. "Rack off, Tor, I haven't even spilled any for Bridge yet!"  
  
"Don't spill anything," Adam warned. "I don't want us getting kicked out."  
  
"But--"  
  
"I'm with Adam on that one," Kira said, causing Xander to pout. "You are _so_ going to wish we cut you off sooner in the morning."  
  
Xander came out of his pout in a fit of giggles.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kira asked.  
  
"You say that word funny," Xander laughed.  
  
"Which word?"  
  
"Well... All of them!" Xander said reaching for his glass again, only to be met with a slap on the wrist and a warning glare from Tori. "But mostly 'sooner'," He said, drawing out the r-sound harsher than he usually did in the worst impression of an American accent Adam had ever heard.  
  
"Back in Oz, y'know down under," Xander went on, "We say it like 'soon-ah', and you Americans have some weird thing about making r's feel loved."  
  
"Oh my god," Kira laughed. "You are possibly the drunkest person I've ever been around."  
  
Ignoring her, Xander turned to Adam. "Adam, Adam! Say your name, okay?"  
  
"Uh, Adam?"  
  
"No, nuh, no," Xander coaxed. "Your full name!"  
  
"Adam Park?"  
  
"PaRRRRRk," Xander strained the r again before disolving into another fit of giggles. "Tori, Tori, you give it a burl. Say your full name!"  
  
"Okay, I'll play," Tori laughed along. She cleared her throat and tried to sound as normal as possible. "Victoria Hanson."  
  
"Victori-er!" Xander nearly shouted. "Get it? You say Victori-AH but I say Victori-ER!"  
  
"What about me?" Kira asked, feeling left out.  
  
"Kir-er?" Xander tried, before shaking his head. "No, I don't even want to try with your name, Kir-er. It just sounds wrong. Why do you think I call you 'love' all the time?"  
  
"Because you looooove me?" Kira sang.  
  
"You know what?" Xander asked, seeming to come to a conclusion of sorts. "I do love you! I love all of you!"  
  
Adam rolled his eyes, wishing he had a camera to show this scene to Xander again later. It would keep him from drinking for at least another year. Maybe two. Then again, Adam thought, the hang-over Xander was going to have in the morning might do that job all on its own.  
  
"I love you, Adam Parrrrrrk, and I love you, Victori-ahhhhh, and I love you... Love..." Xander was slurring, again. "I love you soooo much more than stupid Vee and stupid Chip..."  
  
"Really?" Tori asked skeptically.  
  
"Yeah," Xander assured her. "You know, Chip and Vida took me out for my 21st birthday, and then you know what they said?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"They said they weren't ever taking me out again!" Xander exclaimed. "They don't even tell me when they're going out! One time, and that was it! I thought you Americans, with your baseball and reality tele were all about three strikes!"  
  
"Well," Adam laughed. "Consider this strike one for the Xan-man. Come on, it's time to go home."

He made a silent note that next year, they would have to set Xander's limit early, and it definitely wasn't going to be his turn to DD again.


End file.
